Complete Symmetry?
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: A new student is starting at DWMA, and Kid is shocked when he learns that he's related to them! How will things unfold once this new student arrives? (story is a LOT better than the title/summary are, just read it for yourself! The rating is just to be safe, as well as the fact that even I don't know what could be going on half the time, so, yeah, just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

Complete Symmetry: Chapter One: A twin?

It was the end of another day at DWMA, and most of the students had gone to their dorms or their apartments, all except for Death's son, Death the Kid. As the black-and-white haired teen walked into the Death Room, he was greeted excitedly by his father, Shinigami-sama.

"Hey there, Kiddo!" Shinigami shouted enthusiastically.

"Hello, father. You wanted to speak to me about something?" Kid asked, wondering why his father wanted him in the death room instead of simply going home.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I have some news I need to share with you. Oh, it's so exciting!"

"Well, what is it?"

"Starting on Monday, your sister will be attending school here! Oh, it'll be so wonderful to see you kids together again!"

Kid took a step back, shocked. Not by the fact that a new student was starting weeks after the school year had started, but at hearing that the new student was going to be his sister, whom he hadn't heard even be spoken of. How could he have not known that he had a sister, older or younger? There weren't any pictures seen of her growing up, and who ever she was, was never talked about or mentioned.

"What?! I-I have a sister?!" Kid shouted, his shock prominent in his voice.

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Shinigami replied innocently.

"No, you didn't."

"Ah, well, when you were born of a fragment of my soul, that fragment had caused another fragment to come with it, so, technically speaking, you have a twin. She's been living in London sense you two were very young, so I don't think she would remember you, just as you don't remember her."

Kid resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair out of confusion, knowing that it would ruin the symmetry of his hair if he did so. He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. Kid said nothing for a moment, debating what he should say, until he finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't think to bring it up. When you two were together, you seemed so close, I just didn't know what would happen if I told you that I had sent one away so that things wouldn't get complicated," his father explained. "That's why there aren't any pictures of her, either."

Kid nodded a bit, taking in what he had just learned. '_A twin sister? I really didn't see this coming… This will make things quite interesting around here come Monday…'_ he thought.

Soon after, Kid went home, his mind pre-occupied by questions he was asking himself, though he knew that he wouldn't know the answers. What would his sister be like? Was she a Meister like he was, or would she be a Weapon? Was she just as nervous to meet him as he was to meet her?

These questions whizzed around his mind, not allowing Kid to get any sleep. The next morning, he donned his usual clothes, making sure everything was perfectly symmetrical before venturing out. It was a Saturday, which was a great relief to Kid, he wouldn't have to worry about school until Monday, though he would be meeting his sister for technically the first time as well on the same day.

Things were uneventful for the most part, aside from Black Star's usual antics, as well as Patty, being, well, Patty. Kid tried to keep his mind off what Monday would bring, though he found it difficult to focus on anything specific. The only time Kid took his mind off the events to come was when Maka had tripped, scraping her right knee, though the left one was unharmed, ruining her usually-symmetrical appearance. After a fight with Maka about putting a bandage over her un-injured left knee to even things out (which Kid eventually won, placing the bandage over Maka's other knee, making her symmetrical once more), he went back to thinking about what his sister could be like.

Sunday was just like the day before, leaving Kid's mind wondering with the questions of his sister. Little did he know that there was a girl on a plane that night, awake in her seat, wondering the exact same things as he was.

Early Monday morning, Kid and his Weapon partners, Liz and Patty, were at the airport baggage claim, waiting for Kid's sister. They looked through the crowd, though no one was walking over to them saying that they were Kid's sister.

"Gee, there were a _lot_ of people on that flight from London!" Patty remarked, just before someone walked over to the group.

"Yes, there was," a voice replied, causing the three to turn around and look over towards it. They could barely believe what they saw.

_** ((A/N: I know this chapter is really short! If any of you have seen my other works, you know that it's not normal to have a chapter this short, the next chapters will be quite a bit longer, just bear with me while I work this story out! Anyways, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so I hope you guys all like it so far! I'm really sorry about the rushed pacing, I wrote this just off a random idea I had, the pacing will improve as this story progresses, I promise! Don't forget to fav/follow, as well as comment with any praise, **__**constructive **__**criticism, or ideas you may have, if I use any ideas of yours, I'll make sure to credit you!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Complete Symmetry: Chapter Two: Meetings and Revelations

The girl behind them looked quite a bit like Kid. The girl's clothes were nearly the same as her brother's, besides the fact that the colors were reversed. Kid's clothes were black with white, this girl wore white with black, and she didn't wear the brooch Kid wore. Her hair was straight, and was cut straight across at the mid-point of her back, a curtain of bangs covered her forehead, with no sign of the white Sanzu lines cutting through Kid's.

"Are you Death the Kid?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am," Kid replied.

"I'm your sister, Danielle, though I go by Danny or D," the girl stated.

"Well, it's great to finally meet you," Kid replied, examining his sister.

"She looks just like you, Kid!" Patty shouted, causing Danielle to step back a bit.

"Oh, these are my weapon partners, Liz and Patty," Kid explained.

Danny nodded, she had been told that her brother had to partners, instead of the usual one. Up until now, she had been attending regular school, and had no idea what to expect from DWMA.

"Kid, we should get going, we don't want to be late, again," Liz instructed.

"Yes, you're right," Kid agreed.

After retrieving Danielle's bags and dropping them off at the girl's dorm, the four ventured to the school building. Once they arrived, Kid, Liz, and Patty noticed Danielle's eyes widen at the sight. She mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"What?" Liz urged.

"It's perfect… Even the sun is in the proper place, everything is entirely symmetrical…," Danielle stated, staring at the school.

Kid walked over and stood next to his twin, he gained the same expression she wore the instant he noticed what she had already taken in.

"It is, it's perfect…," he said, in the same soft, blissful voice.

Liz rolled her eyes and pulled Kid along until he willingly began climbing the long set of stairs up to the school, Patty did the same with Danielle, dragging her up about five or ten steps until she snapped out of her trance. The sun beat down on the four, though you wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at any of them that they had just climbed the seemingly endless staircase that led to the actual school building. Even Danielle, who had never been to the school or even seen it, was barely even out of breath.

"How are you not exhausted like every new kid?" Liz stated, recalling the class of freshman that had come in that year, who, even weeks later, would still come to the top of the stairs and sit there for nearly ten minutes trying to regain their energy and catch their breath.

"I compete regularly in all sorts of sporting events, at this point, I don't really notice how much strain I'm putting on my body unless I really over do it," Danielle explained, in a casual way, as if she were commenting on the weather.

"Wow!" Patty simply commented, while her sister and Meister remained silent in surprise.

The group walked into the school, where they walked down one of the long halls to their class, Class Crescent Moon. When they walked in, everyone in the room turned to them, including the teacher. Danielle stepped back, obviously surprised to see that their teacher, Franken Stein, had stitches running across part of his face, and a large screw in his head. After a quick introduction, the girl took a seat next to a pair of girls, one with long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail near the top of her head, and one with artichoke colored hair tied into twin pigtails on either side of her head.

"Hello," the black-haired girl stated softly. "I'm Tsubaki."

"And I'm Maka," the other girl stated.

"Danielle," Danielle told them, and the other two nodded.

After class, which Danielle found much more eventful than classes at her old school, mostly due to one blue-haired boy (who Tsubaki had told her was Black-Star, her own Meister), Danielle met up with her brother, Maka, Tsubaki, Black-Star, Liz, Patty, and a white-haired boy named Soul. After formal introductions, as well as some of Black-Star's antics, and questions on why they hadn't heard of Danielle before, the group walked out of the classroom.

The group broke up a while later, with Maka, Soul, Black-Star, and Tsubaki going to see what missions they could get, both to boost their grades, and to kill some spare time. This left Danielle, Kid, Liz, and Patty on their own once again.

After Liz and Patty left for home, Kid gave Danielle a tour of the school grounds, before they got word from one of the teachers that they were wanted in the Death Room. As they walked through the doors, they were greeted excitedly by their father.

"Kiddo, D-D! I see you've re-met, so, what do you think of each other?" Shinigami shouted, obviously excited that his son and daughter had finally been reunited.

The pair turned and studied one another for a few moments. Danielle noticed a small piece of lint on Kid's shoulder, and began to reach for it, when Kid stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"There's lint on your right shoulder that isn't also on your left, it's making you asymmetrical, I'm fixing it," Danielle replied, and picked the lint off her brother's shoulder. "Much better."

Upon closer inspection of his daughter, whom he had gone years without seeing, Death realized something. Her hair had entirely changed. She looked just as she always had, dressing in white instead of black like he and her brother, her golden eyes were identical to those her brother possessed. But her hair was different, instead of being snow white, it was as black as his son's, and wasn't baring any trace of the Sanzu lines.

"D-D, what happened to your hair? It was so cute, but now it's- I'm not saying it isn't cute, but it's so dark now!" Shinigami questioned, nearly shouting.

"I didn't like it so I dyed it," Danielle answered.

After some more time talking with one another as a family in the Death Room, Kid and Danielle left, Kid going to his place, which he shared with Liz and Patty, and Danielle going to the girl's dorm.

The next day started out fairly normally, though things became odd when Kid noticed a white bit of hair among the black locks his sister obviously worked hard to maintain.

"Danielle, why is there a bit of, white, in your hair?" he asked, revoking a very flustered reaction, as if Danielle was trying to hide something under the black. He just couldn't come up with what.

"Oh, um, no reason…," Danielle stumbled, and ran off to the nearest bathroom to fix her hair.

Maka decided to follow her new friend, hoping to both comfort her, and get an explanation. When she entered, the Meister saw something she really didn't expect. Instead of her perceived, solid jet-black hair, Danielle, though sporting the same style as she had when the two had met, had hair as white as her clothes. When the girl turned to look at who had entered, Maka saw that the left side of Danielle's hair was adorned with three black stripes, in the exact same placement her brother had.

"Whoa, nice hair," Maka commented, though it obviously wasn't the right thing to say.

Danielle looked into the mirror for a moment before saying anything, she then hung her head. "How could you say that, Maka? It isn't symmetrical… it throws off my bodily symmetry… I am nothing but asymmetrical trash. Just throw me to the curb on garbage day…," Danielle rambled.

'_She's just like her brother, great,'_ Maka thought, grabbing the back of her white-clad friend's collar.

"If your brother can put up with having lines in his hair, you can put up with having lines in yours," Maka said, her tone fairly stern.

Before she could react, Danielle was being pulled out of the bathroom, leaving her black wig behind. Maka kept a grip on her friend until they reached the door back to the classroom. Danielle hesitated while Maka went inside.

"Where's Danielle?" Soul asked.

"Where did she run off to, Maka?" Kid questioned.

"Just, don't freak out of her all of you, Danielle has a bit of a confession to make," Maka said, before going back and grabbing Danielle.

Danielle resisted, begging Maka to let her go, though her green-eyed friend didn't listen. Once they were back with the group, Maka stepped to the side, allowing her friends to get a good look at the real Danielle. Most of the group gasped, while Kid stepped forward, straightening out his sister's bangs. "It seems you and I have quite a bit in common," he said as he did so, knowing full well that there would be much they needed to talk about and catch up on.


End file.
